Silver Blade
by Designed-Memories
Summary: Life is getting simpler and more peaceful. But alchemy always finds a way to keep times interesting. The return of taboo, the fight to keep a power meant for protection, and the murder case no one returns from. (Eventual EnvyxOC)


**Hello readers. I am glad you picked this to read! This will be based of the Brotherhood anime. ****I hope you enjoy it.**

**WARNINGS: May contain mild gore, language, and possibly inappropriate scenes if I get around to that. Also, I have not finished the series so some information may be wrong.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA or FMAB**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

**POV: Ariana**

"Ariana, wait up. Ariana! You can't leave before the job is explained." "Why not, Cam-kun? I thought it was vital to follow the Colonels orders as fast as possible." "W-well, yes, but, that c-cannot be done without the proper information. Which, I might add, you missed, so now I am forced to come." "Oh well, so sad."

I was about to add a small _Suck it up, Buttercup _to my previous statement but decided against it. Camron, known as Cam-kun, Camelot, or even Caramel, was glowing a red shade of anger. Definitely not the time to mock him.

His hair was plastered to the back of his neck from the lack of clouds. The strands were colored the same as one of his many nicknames, caramel. Light blue eyes currently glared at the heat waves in the distance. Naturally, those are two beautiful features, besides long curly eyelashes adorning his face. Such a light color they can only be seen in the sun. Though I believe that is his best attribute I am alone in my thought. Apparently naturally straight and white teeth beats golden eyelashes.

My best feature has got to be my lips. All plump and pink, though swollen presently from a bad habit of biting. It has however been an on running joke between "Camelot" and I that my non-existent cheekbones are quite stunning. In truth, the bones of my cheeks are covered in a layer of natural fat from when I was young. Puberty does not seem quite so keen on taking away that fat and preventing me from looking four after my eighteenth birthday.

No matter anyways, I've never put much care into other people's looks, let alone my own. All I could focus on now was the task at hand. Or perhaps it was a job. I do get paid for this, but I wasn't even on call technically. I think it is, since I'll be asking for an overtime check when this is all finished.

I straighten the light blue shirt I was wearing, once buttoned, now unbuttoned. It was the standard shirt all soldiers wore beneath the navy blue coats of mass heat. Between the separated sides of shirt fabric was a white camisole that was so thin it offered little decency for my stomach area. Then the pants rolled up to the middle of my shins and my silver cuffs, each going from my wrist to elbow on each arm. Like I said, I was not on duty, so this was all I had time to put on. I suppose it was better than the bathing suit I had previously been wearing.

Poor Cam was donning the whole outfit, complete with the brown leather boots. I honestly felt a little bad for him. It was my fault he was here. Though really I didn't know why I was here. There were plenty of people in the military, couldn't they have pulled someone else to do this?

It had been rather relaxing to swim in this heat. But just seeing Cam in his uniform with weariness clouded eyes guaranteed a bad rest of the day. Maybe it was the way the Colonel had a way of handing her the most boring missions with the least amount of action. Why, you may be asking. Because I have a way with destruction. Especially the farther away from Central I got.

After the battle against the homunculi was over, a new Fuhrer President was named. Mustang was one of the best leaders they had, definitely fair to the people. His wife, Riza Hawkeye**(Yes I support them)**, was the colonel for several years, before another promotion to Brigadier-General. Despite being married to one of the most powerful men in the country everything she earned was because of her hard work.

Since Riza was promoted a new Colonel was on duty. She is the very same colonel forcing me to travel across hot stones in ninety degree weather for a job I was not prepared for. I know that she hates me but does she have to take it out on Cam too?

"The job is to investigate an apartment complex. People reported the use of alchemy, obvious by the blue lights that had appeared. There was a scream and then the lights went out in the whole building. We need to find the cause and help calm the residents." Cam glanced at me with a look of boredom. "I know you missed that part when Colonel was talking, so I thought it would be best to tell you."

That answered half my question. Obviously I was sent to restore the power in the building. _So in the end I'm an electrician. That's great. _My arms crossed in dissent for the proper use of my alchemy. But if the other half of the mission was to investigate then why was Cam here?

Rule changes in the past ten years separated the military into sections. The Analyzers, people generally good at deduction, they examine the crime scene to retain information for future use. Few of them are alchemists or even know how to fight, so most have one or two Combatants. They are anyone who works in the army without alchemy. Most work day to day and get paid for ours completed. One hundred fifty per hour, and if you assist an Analyzer an extra twenty.

Cam has been a Combatant for two years now. He's the best I know and often assists my friend, Trinity. She became an Analyzer last year, so far completing twelve crimes total. Or was it thirteen? She had been gone on a "murder mystery" for the past two weeks now. Whether it had been completed or not was way beyond me.

The last military group is the state alchemists. As the name goes, they serve the military under strict orders. Alchemy had become a bigger weapon over the last year, and to prevent any….accident…all state alchemists swear an oath to use Alchemy as a last resort. Of course, there are still a few bugs in the system. Those that are not state alchemists can do as they wish pretty much, besides killing resurrecting, and physically harming.

"Why are they-" I was cut off from my question by Cam's voice. "Most analyzers are at the Feng murder scene. Others are off at other crimes or on vacation." He glanced at me, possibly for a reaction, or to see if I had continued following. My attention span got severely short on walks that were long. But no, I was still following with a content-bordering-indifference look on my face.

Trinity had gone to that case. And having no recent word from a friend who went off to look at a gruesome murder scene with the killer still on the loose tended to make me rather unhappy. One letter came, one week ago, with one sentence on its thin white surface.

_Remember to bring the book. _

This message was pretty cryptic, even for a person like Trinity. The young sixteen year old girl, one who believed in palm readings and horoscopes, could not have sent a more frustrating message. What book? Where exactly am I bringing it? Was it even meant for me, or was it for Cam, or both of us? The both of us had been stressing over this letter, neither having told the military of it. Was ink expensive down there or was she just unable to write more than hello, goodbye, and those five words?

The Feng case was the murder of two wealthy people, a mother and father, and the supposed kidnapping of their twin boy and girl. Supposed kidnapping simply because there were no current evidence the two had been killed. Their youngest daughter was announced missing five years ago and presumed dead two years later. The two cases were thought to be connected.

"I doubt their vacation is more important than their job." I naturally said this before realizing I had just been pulled from my own mini vacation. Cam sent me an incredulous look before halting in place. I was not ready for that. I walked forward several steps before hearing a loud squelch beneath my foot.

I glanced down and instantly jumped back. Red liquid stained the bottom of my sneaker. It was a thick, dark warmth that puddled a few inches deep in a street pothole. It slowly closed the gap where my shoe had just been. The miniature stream of gore that feed the hole was leading away, towards the doors.

Without thinking, Cam and I had just walked to the front of the apartment building. The glass doors were blown out and the lightning was indeed out. But the several trails of blood flowing from the darkness suggested more than just a regular checkup like she had expected.

It seemed like no one had been around this area for days. The roads leading up here had been deserted too. "Did you notice?"

No need to elaborate in my question because one glance confirmed it. Cam had been aware of the inhabitant scarcity probably since we stepped foot on the street. Although I, for one, must step foot in a puddle of blood and stain my new shoes to become aware of any change in the environment.

By now my hands were posed for alchemy. My right arm forward and leveled with the bottom of my rib cage. The palm was up and open while the elbow bent inwards at a forty-five degree angle. My left arm was in the same position, bent inward and leveled, but the hand was facing down and hovered over my right wrist. The two limbs hovered away from my body. I had a transmutation circle on each palm, written in black ink.

Cam-kun lifted two guns from where they previously rested near his hips. Now one was pointing at the ground and another at the sky. Not even waiting for some sort of game plan he stepped forward. Cam and I had fought countless fights together, so of course there was no need to discuss any strategy. Especially since my strategy was get in, kick ass, and receive a lecture later. Cam just went with whatever I did.

He was first to walk into what I assume was a lobby, me following closely behind. Why use the door when you can step through what use to be a window? Way more fun to tell a story that involves stepping _through _a door.

When investigating a crime scene, first look for a trash can to throw up in should you be unable to stomach any gore. I am one of those people. I told Trinity the same thing after she brought me to a mild investigation. Her first rule of analyzing is to always look for blood stains, bodies and weapons as evidence and DNA carriers. I very heavily disagreed.

I sadly did not find a nearby trash can-what lobby doesn't have a single place to throw stuff away?- but did note a rather green looking plant near a window. That would mean anyone walking by would see me, but honestly who is even near this place. Really, it's like an ice cream shop in winter. Only two people really go there. That would be Cam and I.

The whole place was in ruins. The front desk was destroyed into nothing but splintered wood, two cream colored couches has massive tears across the seat and back, and even a chandelier was knocked off its chain. Glass from windows and pieces of stone from the wall were knocked haphazardly on the floor.

The worst was the blood. It color and smell was all in the room. Marks of blood marked the beige walls and patterned tiled floors, leading away to a corridor. Oddly enough, there were no bodies. So whatever was bleeding had kept moving or was taken away.

That…is a disturbing thought. No matter which way you put it.

"We should head back and tell Corporal what we found." Cam obviously had no idea he was talking to empty air and broken furniture. For I was already gone far down a hallway, hopefully walking straight into some action.

I am not new to my job, but I am the most inexperienced. After eight months of patrolling streets with the only real crime being overpriced sushi, I was itching for a fight. Six months before that I was living with Cam or Trinity because they were the only ones I knew. And three months before _that_ I was on the street. Anything and everything pre-central was unimportant to me.

_No way am I giving up my chance to raise my status because of that she-wolf. _I mentally snarled at the Colonel but remained impassive on the outside.

As I remained in a fighting position, ready for whatever may pop out, my feet carried me across the red stained tiles to a room. Another door blown off its hinges from something I really felt like fighting. My foot pressed the door open. You know that creaking sound in horror movies doors make? That what it did. One long, creepy, unsettling creak as the door was open.

For the first time since entering the apartment complex-though to me it resembled more of a hotel-I spotted a body. Bodies would be more accurate.

Two of them. One was back against the wall with their chin resting across a flat chest, hole where the heart should be. Another, a mere mass of darkness, lay face down in the middle of a human transmutation circle.

* * *

**Word count: 2281 **

**Longer than I thought it was going to be. I know right now not much has happened but I hope the next chapter will be better. It will also hold some Envy POV and Ariana POV. Because I did not put it in the writing I will put it here. This is 12 years after the end of the series. I was also considering changing the point of view from first to third. Any reviews or ideas are allowed, especially constructive criticism. Also sorry about the lack of original characters right now. Any who, please R&R! **

**Love, Memories**


End file.
